


Dark Whispers

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #198, spirit of darkness, Kouichi] Kouichi wants something.  Duskmon is the one to offer it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Dark Whispers  
 **Characters:** Kouichi, Duskmon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #198, spirit of darkness  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #198, spirit of darkness, Kouichi] Kouichi wants something. Duskmon is the one to offer it to him.

* * *

_Kouichi. Kouichi. Kouichi._

Was that him? He couldn’t remember. He floated in the shadows, eyes closed. Even if he’d opened them, he knew he would’ve seen only darkness, wrapped close and tight around him, keeping him safe. 

Darkness would always keep him safe. Darkness understood him and he understood it. 

_Kouichi._

Images flickered through his mind. Was that him? It looked like him. But different. The hair was longer, the eyes more remote. 

No, this wasn’t him. This was…this was… 

Light enfolded itself around the other, and he knew who this was: the Warrior of Light. His enemy. His opposite. The other, the one that had everything that he had, who ignored him and those he loved, who reveled in all of the luxuries that he had. 

A fine home, when he and his mother lived in an apartment scarcely large enough for one, let alone two or three. 

A father, when he couldn’t even remember ever having seen the man’s face. 

A new mother, a mother who didn’t have to work herself to death every day. 

So many _things_ that the other had, and even now he had something else that the dark-shrouded boy wanted: friends. The other Warriors, Fire and Wind and Thunder and Ice and he _wanted that too_. 

He twitched. He wanted. He ached. He needed. 

_You can have it all. You just have to take it from him._

He didn’t know this voice. He didn’t care. He wanted to hear more of what it had to say. 

“What do you mean?” His fingers twitched. What could it mean? What would he have to do to have what he wanted? 

_As I said. Take it from him. Make it your own. He is light. You are darkness. You know this._

He hadn’t, until the words were spoken, but it was true. He could feel it in every part of himself. Days when the shadows whispered to him, telling him who he could trust and who he couldn’t –he could trust no one, only this voice that called to him, told him what he needed to know –, guided him through areas where others would’ve been in danger, where he walked in safety, for the darkness would let no harm come to their chosen one. 

_He takes what he has for granted. Take it from him. Make him regret it. Make him suffer._

A warrior of dark armor stood before him, staring at him with more eyes than any being should ever have. One hand reached for him. 

_I am Duskmon, Spirit of Darkness._

Kouichi reached out. He wanted this power, wanted it as he did air and food. He wanted to find the Warrior of Light, the one who had it all and who had ignored him, who he’d been _so close_ to touching and the other ignored him, turned away from him, didn’t even _look at him_. 

He would have his revenge. Even if it cost a life. 

Even if it cost his brother’s life. 

**The End**


End file.
